The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. A semiconductor device may include transistors having different threshold voltages. Examples of such transistors in a semiconductor device may include a logic transistor, a static random access memory (SRAM) transistor, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) transistor, or a combination thereof.